Roleplay:Spike and the Wonderful Time Station
This is the first part of what hopes to be a series of roleplays by SS3K and Gurahk, based off the Ape Escape video game series. This one is based off the very first one. Plot The year is 2013. Professor Ozel has created the Time Station, which will allow him to go through time and learn in-depth about the history of Mobius and the true biology of its species. However, the evil Specter--turned long ago into an evil Maverick by one of the Professor's experimental inventions--has taken control of the Time Station and using his Pipo Monkey Army, is plotting to rule the world and change time. Now the only hope for this world is a young boy named Spike. Can he capture and subdue all the monkeys in time, or is Mobius doomed to live an age where Specter rules over all? Users *Gurahk *SS3K Characters *Spike the Hedgehog *Charu the Echidnahog *Professor Ozel *Natalie the Dog *Buzz the Porcupine *Specter the Monkey *Helga the Hedgecat *Pipo Monkeys Roleplay Prologue: Finishing the Time Station 10:22 AM - SONYCOM CITY - PROFESSOR OZEL'S LABRATORY Natalie: Is it ready yet grandpa? Professor: Yes, Natalie, just about. Natalie: I can't believe it. Our own time machine, just like in the movies! And it's wonderful! Professor: Oho! Thank you, I've worked very hard on it. Natalie: You did? I think I helped out some too, grandpa! Professor: Oh, my mind is playing such tricks on me again, I'm sorry. Natalie: (sighs) Professor: Well, that's the last touch applied! Natalie: Awesome! Let's test it out- ???: No! Allow me! (a strange monkey Maverick and a bunch of lower monkeys and higher monkey Mobians & Reploids appear and surround them) Professor: What is this...!? Specter: This is the beginning of a new age professor....the age of Specter...and I have you to thank for it. Professor: ... Specter: With the time station, I can create a new world where me and my monkeys control everything! (to his army) Ready the time station at once! Monkeys: (nod and eek in agreement and start working) Natalie: You can't do this! Specter: You three, shut them up! Mavericks: Yes sir! MEANWHILE, IN THE PARK.... Helga: (walking through the park) Spike: *runs past* Helga: WHOA!! Spike: Sorry, in a hurry! Helga: (He's kinda cute...) Buzz: Yo, Spike! (running beside him) Spike: Hey, Buzz!! Buzz: So ya think the professor's done with that Time Station yet? Spike: He said he'd be finished with it today. Let's go!! Buzz: Well I'll try it out first! (rushes ahead of him) Spike: Unfair!! Wait up! LATER, AT THE LAB.... Spike: *arrives* ..! Natalie: (tied up with the Professor) Spike! Buzz! Specter: Great! More nuisances! But you're too late! (an alarm sounds and the Time Station begins to activate) Buzz: What the-? Spike: Woooaaaaahhhooooaaahh!! Specter: Yes! YES!! Come my monkeys! OUR NEW WORLD AWAITS!!!! (everyone in the room except for Natalie and the Professor gets sucked into the portal as it closes) Professor: .....It works. Natalie: Everyone's....gone... Professor: But, Natalie, it works... Natalie: Yeah. But it took Spike, Buzz, and all the bad guys with it. And we gotta get free! Professor: O-Oh, yes, that. Helga: (runs in) hello? Natalie: hey, you! Get us out of this! Helga" I'm on it (rushses to untie them) Professor: Thank you. Helga: My name's Helga. I heard about a commotion at the lab. What happened? Professor: It's a long story: After Natalie and I finished the time station, a monkey named Specter came in and caused a ruckus with other monkeys... And now he, Spike, Buzz and all the monkeys are in another time. Natalie: That's not all gramps! The Monkey Net and Stun Club also got teleported! But I think I can track them.... Professor: Oh! I'm sorry. My memory's seen better days. Natalie:....gramps. The gadgets are with Spike! Professor: ...So they are! Helga: (confused) Natalie: Gramps....are you thinking what I'm thinking? Professor: I... Believe so Chapter 1: The Lost Age Spike: Woaaaaah!! (Spike lands in a nearby tar pit) Spike: OOF!!! (Spike gets out and receives some sort of transmission from the Professor) Spike: !? Professor: Spike! Spike: Huh? Professor! Charu: Spike, I am playing the message for you from teh Professor. Spike: ? Professor: Spike, can you hear me? Something incredible has happened! Because of the incident just a while ago, you have been transported through time and have just arrived in the land of the Dinosaurs! Spike: Land of the... so it works..! Professor: Specter has sent the apes back in tie to change the course of history. His plans for world domination have begun, and if you don't stop him, history will be changed forever. You're our only chance, Two of my gadget inventions, the 'Stun Club' and the 'Time Net', I want you to capture the apes and send them back here. The Stun Club can be used to defend yourself against attackers. Spike: *looks at the Stun Club* Professor: And if you attack apes they'll be stuck for an extra second. So you can catch them with the Time Net. Spike: *looks to his other side, where the Time Net is* Professor: There isn't time for any monkey business, Spike, our fate is in ''your ''hands, we're depending on you. (the message stops and Spike sees several monkeys around) Spike: *grabs both weapons* Let's clean his place up! Monkeys: (see him) !! (start scattering) Spike: Huurgh. (there are some roars nearby) Spike: !? (dinosaurs begin chasing him) Spike: GAAAH!! *starts to run* T-Rex: (ridden by a Pipo Monkey, trying to eat Spike) Spike: *gets out the stun club* T-Rex: (roars) Category:Roleplay Category:Roleplay Pages Category:Gurahk's RP's Category:Gurahk's Stuff Category:SS3K's Thingamacallics Category:Crossovers